


【盾铁】不再被需要的毛巾

by AsphyxiaX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Steve Rogers, 灵魂伴侣, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiaX/pseuds/AsphyxiaX
Summary: Steve的毛巾被Tony丢进了垃圾桶。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	【盾铁】不再被需要的毛巾

++++  
“什、发什么了什么？”垃圾桶吃惊地看着被扔进自己怀里的毛巾。  
“Well——”毛巾耸了耸肩，“很难解释，不过Tony不再需要我了。”  
++++  
毛巾在被Tony丢进垃圾桶之前属于Steve·Rogers。  
只是那个金发的热辣男人很久都没有使用过它了，半年？一年？  
总之现在毛巾属于Tony·Stark。  
它在浴室里待了很长一段时间——Tony，那个买下它的人，会偶尔想起它来。奇怪的是在这之前它一直没有被丢弃，只是仍然被好好地挂在毛巾架上，仿佛第二天还会有人使用它。  
当然，有时候Tony会进来，没什么目的性地触碰它或者——就只是摩挲着它的边角。  
或者它会被带到卧室里，呆在Tony身边。这也让它知道Tony晚上会因为一些噩梦惊醒，而通常惊醒之后，那双焦糖色的眼离它很近，近得让毛巾能看清那些卷翘的下睫毛和眼球的红血丝。  
毛巾刚来的时候，将服务于Steve·Rogers作为它一生的意义，并且这真的很让人享受——想想看Steve因热水的亲吻而泛着粉红的湿漉漉的身体：湿润的鬓角、泛着水光的下唇、下颚直到锁骨的线条、那让人瞩目的胸肌、性感的腹肌和人鱼线、象征着力量的让人疯狂的背肌——老天，那是它第二最喜欢的部分。  
当然，当然，第一最喜欢的不该由它这条小毛巾说出口。  
你知道，毛巾最经常呆的地方就是浴室，那意味着肉体、肉体、和无尽的肉体——所以，和别其他几位男士的比起来，它只能用力量悬殊来描述这个第一最喜欢的东西。  
也正是因为这些，毛巾身上都是Steve的气味。  
——只不过那是太久之前的事情了。  
那时候它还能经常听到Tony和Steve在卧室的交谈。他们经常吵架，不过最终都会以一场激烈的性爱结束——别问它到底经历了多少次湿漉漉黏糊糊的擦拭，这部分它并不是那么想回忆。  
但后来那些性爱渐渐变得沉默而压抑，变得没有任何意义而充满了冰冷的对峙。  
有一段时间，最经常出现在毛巾耳边的名词就是“索科维亚”——当然它不知道这是什么，也许是地名又或许是哪个第三者的名字。  
再然后，Steve就突然离开了。  
——至少毛巾在那之后就没有再在浴室见到过Steve，这足以说明什么，除非他变成了仙宫来的那个叫Thor的家伙，不然他总得洗澡。  
与此同时，毛巾发现了Tony身上战斗过后的伤痕越来越多，而且大部分都修复得并不太好。  
他更经常地穿西装，在脸上涂一些用于遮盖的膏体，眼睛里时常带有睡眠不足的血丝，他甚至把一些奇怪的药罐放进了镜子旁的储物柜里，断断续续地在服用大量的药物——毛巾的角度不容易让它看到上面的标签，但它推测这和Tony很久没出现过的热潮期有关。  
Tony有时候会把整个面埋在毛巾的身体里——它在一次偶然的通话中得知这是他们对伴侣气味的依恋，这能缓解一方伴侣的焦虑、恐惧、孤独等负面情绪，不过那也只是很轻微的安抚，因为什么也比不上伴侣就在身边来得充实。  
这让毛巾感到愧疚。  
它知道自己对此做不了太多。  
++++  
小胡子男人的状态非常、非常不好。  
他几乎喘不上气来，眼眶泛着红，抓着洗手台边缘的指节发白。  
那部老式手机放在洗手台旁边，免提开着，一个熟悉的声音在说着话。  
“Tony。”  
而他只是沉默着吐出一口气，用颤抖的手指打开储物柜。  
“我们需要交流。”  
Tony撇了撇唇角，耸耸肩，而后意识到对方似乎看不到。  
“做好你的反定位，Cap。也许你那边的科技很复杂，但你知道我会搞明白。”一瓶贴着绿标签的药被打开，那些白色的散发着苦味的东西被倒进手中——Tony甚至没有费心去数他到底倒出了多少片，“谈什么？协议、我父母、你的那位朋友、幻视和旺达，我怎么想不起来有什么剩下的话题能够让我们继续交流。”  
“我不知道。”对方似乎叹了口气，“我只是——想感受你。”  
一个停顿。  
另一瓶贴着蓝色标签的药被打开，Tony沉默着把药片倒出来，就着自来水把那一把药片咽了下去。  
“……Tony，我们的连结，它在疼痛。”   
小胡子男人低低地呼出一口气，焦糖色的眼睛几乎被欲望填补成了黑色。  
“你发情了。”   
自来水一直在流，哗哗的谁声音充斥在整个浴室，小胡子的男人从喉咙里发出一声细微的呜咽，只是那太轻了，被水声掩盖得严严实实。  
“Tony，不要这么做。”Steve的气息开始不稳，声音也随指变得沙哑而性感，“你知道我在说什么。”  
而Tony只是按下了挂断键。  
++++  
小胡子的男人坐在按摩浴缸里，比寻常更烫的水温让他舒缓了许多。  
空了的注射器被扔在一边。  
发情期对他的影响并没有像普通Omega那样严重，这得益于早期的钯中毒。他后颈隐藏的交配腺细胞有49%受了影响无法再生——气味变淡，发情周期紊乱，标记变得更加困难，并且让他直接丧失了生育能力。  
Well，至少发情和做爱的时候少了些顾忌。  
说不准是好事还是坏事。  
“BOSS，检测到您的身体激素异常，是否需要为您联系——”  
“安静。”  
Tony在温度偏高的热水中懒懒地抚慰着自己的阴茎，蜜糖色的双眼有些湿润，微微眯着，水珠在他额角滚下来，他适时地舔着干裂的下唇，扬起下颚——没有发疯，也没有任何控制不住自己的行为，比起Omega，他更像一个性感的alpha。  
如果他没记错的话，他的伴侣最喜欢他这幅模样。  
他知道Steve能通过连结感知到这一切，感受他的欲望，他的渴求和他的压迫，而他要做的就是把这一切放大、让它们强烈到无法忽视的地步。  
对他们两个人来说，这都是一种无声的胁迫，而Tony清楚地知道Steve无法拒绝——这些渴望、需要、急切，这种在骨髓中扎根生长的欲望早已被深深地烙印在了他们的本能中。  
Tony用着指腹摩挲着自己的敏感带，这让他浑身不自觉地在发抖。  
‘Cap.’  
Tony舔着自己的下唇，收紧了抚慰自己的手，他在心里低低地呼唤着自己的伴侣。  
‘——Steve.’  
“嗯……”  
快感让他从喉咙里低低地发出一声压抑的呻吟，他仰起头时，余光正好瞥见了挂在毛巾架上那条属于他伴侣的毛巾。  
“也许我们应该让这变得更容易一些？”  
++++  
Tony咬着那条毛巾的一角，老式的手机在洗手台上疯狂地尖叫，而Tony只是充耳不闻。  
‘Tony，停下。’  
属于Steve·Rogers——他伴侣的味道充斥着他的鼻腔，安抚着身上每一个发情的细胞，又或者是给他带来了更加强烈的发情效果。  
小胡子的男人跪在按摩浴缸中，胸膛的反应堆幽幽地泛着蓝光。  
成为超级英雄后训练出来的柔韧性让他能够很好地玩弄自己已经润湿的穴口，那些层层叠叠的肠肉疯狂地渴望着、颤抖着，黏腻的肠液让手指变得一团糟。  
‘Need you.’  
另一端的Steve仍然身着作战服，而伴侣的声音在他的脑子里回荡，那些黏糊糊的渴求几乎是在摧残着他的理智。  
Steve发出一声呻吟，不由地伸手梳了一把自己的金发。  
他能清晰地感受到其他人异样的目光，因为他充满了压迫性的alpha信息素。  
‘Want you.'  
过长的毛巾从被咬住的一端垂下来掩盖住了Tony下腹的性器，而他眯着双眼，任由自己放纵地在那些不算柔软的布料上磨蹭，Tony的身体泛着情欲的粉红，而他只是用着手指操着自己已经无法用两根手指满足的后穴，无情地折磨着可怜的腺体，他放任自己淹死在精神和身体的双重性爱中，用着让身体颤抖的声音一遍又一遍地呼唤着他的伴侣。  
朦胧的水汽印在了他蜜糖色的双眼上，Omega的气息终于变得清晰而让人发疯，它不是甜腻的，可对于Steve而言却具有致命的吸引力。  
‘Tony，Please——’  
Steve的欲望被反复碾压着，他想起了小个子Omega的气味，他的眼睛，他的嘴唇，他戏谑的模样和说着‘So was I’的痛苦，他想起了他每一次喊出‘cap’的语气和神态。  
想到他的反应堆，他的伤口，他喝咖啡的姿势，和为他口交的模样。  
他意识到自己是如此疯狂地想念着自己的伴侣。  
而这几乎让他落泪。  
‘Fuck me，alpha.’  
金发男人喘着粗气，在让任何人发现异常之前迅速回到了他自己的房间，猛地关上了房门。  
棕发的小个子男人咬着毛巾勾起了一边的唇。

**Author's Note:**

> 我还是搞了这个东西我需要你们的kudos！


End file.
